clubpenguinfandomcom_fr-20200213-history
Fête de Noël 2017
La Fête de Noël 2017 (aussi appelé Coins For Change) est un événement de L'Île de Club Penguin qui a eu lieu du 6 décembre 2017 au 3 janvier 2017. Elle a été confirmée par Kezacoa sur le blog Actu de l’île le 3 novembre 2017Aperçu : Fête de Noël. Pendant cette fête, les joueurs devront travailler ensemble pour arrêter Herbert et sauver le Festin de NoëlNotes sur la mise à jour 1.8. Objets gratuits Objets de Quête Ceux-ci seront disponibles dans la Boutique de Noël après que la communauté ai accompli diverses tâches. Coins for Change Ceux-ci sont disponibles en faisant un don de pièces à une station de dons Coins for Change. Objets à Collectionner Ils étaient disponibles à partir du début de la fête et jusqu'à la fête suivante. Présentation de la Fête L'organisation d'un festin géant demandera la participation de toute la communauté ! Notes *Pendant la fête, la Boutique de Noël est accessible. *C'est la première Fête de Noël de L'Île de Club Penguin *Avant l'événement, une alerte aux ours a été publiée sur le blog Actu de l'île, déclarant que les joueurs devraient garder un œil et crier des phrases telles que "Sérieusement Herbert, pourquoi tu ne peux pas nous laisser faire une fête de Noël en paix ?", ainsi que de demander de l'aide à Tante Arctic et Gary.Attention : alerte aux ours *La construction de la fête pour Coins For Change a débutée au Centre de l'Île le 29 novembre 2017 dans le cadre du déploiement de la mise à jour 1.8. *Cet événement coïncide avec la version bêta de L'Île de Club Penguin pour PC et Mac. *L'objectif de don d'un million de pièces a été atteint moins de 24 heures après le lancement de la fête.Coins For Change : vous avez réussi ! *Une fois que 9 999 999 pièces ont été donné à Coins for Change, le panneau d'affichage de la station de dons a été brisé parce qu'il n'y avait plus de place pour d'autres chiffres. *L'opération Tout de Blanc, nommé Whiteout en anglais, a un nom similaire dans cette langue à l'Opération Black-Out. *Il a commencé à neiger sur l'île le 16 décembre 2017 suite à l'opération Tout de blanc. *À partir du 19 décembre 2017, tous les joueurs peuvent se procurer les Articles de fête Part de gâteau Fluffy, Sucre d'orge, Bâtonnet de poulpe, Part de pizza et Chocolat chaud à la table du festin jusqu'à la fin de la fête. *Lors des Prix des Pingouins, la fête était présente dans la 2ème catégorie qui était nommée "aventure favorite". L'événement était présenté comme l'"Aventure des fêtes de fin d’année" est décrit par : "Montrez à Herbert qu’il ne pourra jamais venir à bout de l’esprit de Noël !". L'événement remporte le prix avec 29,6% des voix.Prix des pingouins : aventure favorite *Lors des Prix des Pingouins, la fête était présente aussi dans la 7ème catégorie qui était nommée "évènement de la communauté favori". L'événement était présenté comme "Coins for Change" est décrit par : "Cet évènement spécial de Noël fait partie de la vie de la communauté depuis des années. Grâce à Coins For Change, les pingouins peuvent faire don de leurs pièces dans le jeu et venir en aide à des associations dans le monde réel. Cette année, on a atteint (et dépassé) notre objectif d’un million de pièces en seulement cinq heures ! Donc forcément, on a passé le reste des fêtes de fin d’année à célébrer la générosité de nos amis pingouins.". L'événement remporte le prix avec 49,4% des voix.Prix des pingouins : évènement de la communauté favori Bug *Lorsque l'on fait une Bataille de danse, la jauge des points du jeu n'augmente pas même en cas de sans faute. Défis du jour Dialogues 29 novembre 2017 6 décembre 2017 9 décembre 2017 :Les dialogues alternes selon si la mission Dissimulation de trésor a été complété. Les versions alternatives sont colorées. 12 décembre 2017 16 décembre 2017 19 décembre 2017 Galerie Aperçus Lieux Fête_de_Noël_2017_-_Promenade_du_Phare.png|Promenade du Phare Fête_de_Noël_2017_-_Crique_Noix_de_Coco.png|Crique Noix de Coco Fête_de_Noël_2017_-_Mt._Blizzard.png|Mt. Blizzard Fête_de_Noël_2017_-_Centre_de_l'Île.png|Centre de l'Île Fête_de_Noël_2017_-_Emplacement_CFC_1.png|Emplacement de Coins for Change au Centre de l'Île. Fête_de_Noël_2017_-_Emplacement_CFC_2.png|Emplacement de Coins for Change au Centre de l'Île. Emojis Emoji - Pingouin des neiges.png|Aperçu de l'emoji pingouin de neige. Emoji - Pièce.jpg|Aperçu de l'emoji pièce. Motifs Fête_de_Noël_2017_-_Cloches.png|Aperçu du motif Cloches. Fête_de_Noël_2017_-_Chèvre.png|Aperçu du motif Chèvre de la Reine des Neiges de Disney. Fête_de_Noël_2017_-_Flocons_de_Neige.jpg|Aperçu du motif Flocons de Neige de la Reine des Neiges de Disney. Articles de fête Fête_de_Noël_2017_-_Gâteau.jpg|Aperçu de l'article de fête du gâteau Fluffy. Fête_de_Noël_2017_-_Feu_d'Artifice.jpg|Aperçu de l'article de fête de feux d'artifices de Noël. Autre Fête_de_Noël_2017_-_Emplacement_CFC_3.png|Deux pingouins autour de Coins for Change à la Promenade du Phare. Écran de Chargement Coins for Change Fête_de_Noël_2017_-_CFC_1.png Fête_de_Noël_2017_-_CFC_2.png Fête_de_Noël_2017_-_CFC_3.png Olaf Fête_de_Noël_2017_-_Chargement_Olaf_1.png Construction Introduction Le dialogue de Tante Arctic lors de la première connexion. Fête_de_Noël_2017_-_Introduction_1.png Fête_de_Noël_2017_-_Introduction_2.png Fête_de_Noël_2017_-_Introduction_3.png Fête_de_Noël_2017_-_Introduction_4.png Fête_de_Noël_2017_-_Introduction_5.png Centre de l'Île Portable Fête_de_Noël_2017_-_Contruction_1.png Fête_de_Noël_2017_-_Contruction_2.png Fête_de_Noël_2017_-_Contruction_3.png PC Construction Fête de Noël 2017 (3)-Centre Ville.png Construction Fête de Noël 2017 (2)-Centre Ville.png Construction Fête de Noël 2017-Centre Ville.png Coins for Change Fête_de_Noël_2017_-_Coins_for_Change_1.png|Accueil de Coins for Change. Fête_de_Noël_2017_-_Coins_for_Change_2.png|Les informations supplémentaires de Coins for Change. Fête_de_Noël_2017_-_Coins_for_Change_3.png|Après avoir donné 50 Pièces. Fête_de_Noël_2017_-_Coins_for_Change_4.png|Après avoir donné 100 Pièces. Fête_de_Noël_2017_-_Coins_for_Change_5.png|Après avoir donné 150 Pièces. Fête_de_Noël_2017_-_Coins_for_Change_7.png|L'interface de Coins for Change cassé après avoir atteint les 10 millions de Pièces données par la communauté. Fête_de_Noël_2017_-_Coins_for_Change_6.png|L'emoji au-dessus de la tête du pingouin après avoir donné. Récompenses Fête_de_Noël_2017_-_Objets_Gratuits.png|Le cadeau avec les objets gratuits lors de la première connexion. Fête_de_Noël_-_Récompense_CFC.png|Le cadeau avec les Emojis obtenus après avoir donner à Coins for Change. Coloriages Ce sont des coloriages disponibles dans un article de l'Actu de l'Île pour la Fête de Noël 2017.Pages de coloriage de Noël Fête_de_Noël_2017_-_Coloriage_1.jpg Fête_de_Noël_2017_-_Coloriage_2.jpg Fête_de_Noël_2017_-_Coloriage_3.jpg Lieux Centre de l'Île Fête_de_Noël_2017_-_Centre_de_l'Île_1.png Fête_de_Noël_2017_-_Centre_de_l'Île_2.png Fête_de_Noël_2017_-_Centre_de_l'Île_3.png Fête_de_Noël_2017_-_Centre_de_l'Île_4.png|Préparation pour le festin communautaire. Fête_de_Noël_2017_-_Centre_de_l'Île_8_.png|À partir du 9 décembre, après qu'Herbert ai volé les décorations. Fête_de_Noël_2017_-_Centre_de_l'Île_9.png|À partir du 19 décembre, une fois le festin prêt. Fête_de_Noël_2017_-_Centre_de_l'Île_5.png Fête_de_Noël_2017_-_Centre_de_l'Île_6.png Fête_de_Noël_2017_-_Centre_de_l'Île_7.png Mt. Blizzard Fête_de_Noël_2017_-_Mt._Blizzard_1.png Fête_de_Noël_2017_-_Mt._Blizzard_2.png Fête_de_Noël_2017_-_Mt._Blizzard_3.png Fête_de_Noël_2017_-_Mt._Blizzard_4.png Fête_de_Noël_2017_-_Mt._Blizzard_5.png Fête_de_Noël_2017_-_Mt._Blizzard_6.png Fête_de_Noël_2017_-_Mt._Blizzard_7.png Fête_de_Noël_2017_-_Mt._Blizzard_8.png Fête_de_Noël_2017_-_Mt._Blizzard_9.png Fête_de_Noël_2017_-_Mt._Blizzard_10.png Fête_de_Noël_2017_-_Mt._Blizzard_11.png Fête_de_Noël_2017_-_Mt._Blizzard_12.png Fête_de_Noël_2017_-_Mt._Blizzard_13.png Fête_de_Noël_2017_-_Mt._Blizzard_14.png Fête_de_Noël_2017_-_Mt._Blizzard_15.png Fête_de_Noël_2017_-_Mt._Blizzard_16.png Promenade du Phare Fête_de_Noël_2017_-_Promenade_du_Phare_1.png Fête_de_Noël_2017_-_Promenade_du_Phare_2.png Fête_de_Noël_2017_-_Promenade_du_Phare_3.png Fête_de_Noël_2017_-_Promenade_du_Phare_4.png Fête_de_Noël_2017_-_Promenade_du_Phare_5.png Fête_de_Noël_2017_-_Promenade_du_Phare_16.png Fête_de_Noël_2017_-_Promenade_du_Phare_6.png Fête_de_Noël_2017_-_Promenade_du_Phare_7.png Fête_de_Noël_2017_-_Promenade_du_Phare_8.png Fête_de_Noël_2017_-_Promenade_du_Phare_9.png Fête_de_Noël_2017_-_Promenade_du_Phare_10.png Fête_de_Noël_2017_-_Promenade_du_Phare_11.png Fête_de_Noël_2017_-_Promenade_du_Phare_12.png Fête_de_Noël_2017_-_Promenade_du_Phare_13.png Fête_de_Noël_2017_-_Promenade_du_Phare_14.png Fête_de_Noël_2017_-_Promenade_de_Phare_15.png Crique Noix de Coco Fête_de_Noël_2017_-_Crique_Noix_de_Coco_1.png Fête_de_Noël_2017_-_Crique_Noix_de_Coco_2.png Fête_de_Noël_2017_-_Crique_Noix_de_Coco_3.png Fête_de_Noël_2017_-_Crique_Noix_de_Coco_4.png Fête_de_Noël_2017_-_Crique_Noix_de_Coco_5.png Grottes des Mers Fête_de_Noël_2017_-_Grottes_des_Mers_1.png Fête_de_Noël_2017_-_Grottes_des_Mers_2.png Fête_de_Noël_2017_-_Grottes_des_Mers_3.png Fête_de_Noël_2017_-_Grottes_des_Mers_4.png Fête_de_Noël_2017_-_Grottes_des_Mers_5.png Fête_de_Noël_2017_-_Grottes_des_Mers_6.png Autres Fête_de_Noël_2017_-_PC.png|L'écran d'accueil sur PC. Fête_de_Noël_2017_-_Site.png|La première page du site de L'Île de Club Penguin au début de la fête. Fête_de_Noël_2017_-_Site_2.png|La première page du site de L'Île de Club Penguin à la fin de la fête. Fête_de_Noël_2017_-_Site_3.png|Le bas de la première page du site de L'Île de Club Penguin à la fin de la fête. Fête_de_Noël_2017_-_L'Île_en_Direct.png|L’événement dans L'Île en Direct. Fête_de_Noël_2017_-_Icône_PC.png|L'icône sur PC. Fête_de_Noël_2017_-_Icône_Portable.png|L'icône sur portable. Vidéos Update 1.8 is Here! Disney Club Penguin Island Relax by the Yule Log Disney Club Penguin Island Nom dans les autres langues Références Liens externes *Fête de Noël prévue dans le message du jeu *APERÇU : articles de Noël *Collecter des pièces pour la bonne cause ---- ---- en:Holiday Party 2017 es:Fiesta de Navidad 2017 Catégorie:Fêtes Catégorie:L'Île de Club Penguin Catégorie:2017 Catégorie:Fêtes 2017 Catégorie:Décembre 2017 Catégorie:Fête de Noël 2017 Catégorie:Événements de L'Île de Club Penguin Catégorie:Événements de L'Île de Club Penguin 2017